Pestiférés !
by Narcisse
Summary: 22e défi du Poney Fringant. Eté de l'an 1636. La Grande Peste dévaste les terres du Gondor. Mais, un peu plus à l'Ouest, un autre fléau est à l'oeuvre. La Peste n'est peut-être pas celle que l'on croit...


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 22e défi du Poney Fringant.

Pestiféré, n.m. : se dit d'une personne atteinte de la peste.

**Disclaimer :** Lieux et personnages appartiennent à Tolkien. Tous sans exception.

* * *

**Pestiférés !**

En cette belle après-midi estivale, le soleil brillait d'un éclat chaleureux au-dessus de la vallée de la Combe Fendue. Une brise légère soufflait, bruissant dans les arbres drapés d'un vert éclatant ; leurs fruits murissants exhalaient de délicieuses fragrances sucrées sous la chaude caresse de l'astre éblouissant. Les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête leurs délicates mélodies, accompagnés par le murmure vigoureux des cours d'eau où venaient se rafraîchir les habitants, et que ponctuaient de-ci de-là chants et éclats de rire.

Tout cela formait un tableau fort charmant et agréable, pareil à un petit paradis sur terre évoluant à l'écart du reste du monde. En observant ce spectacle bucolique, nul ne pouvait se douter que, bien des milles à l'Ouest, le terrible fléau de la Peste ravageait les populations humaines, causant mort et désolation sur son passage. Non, ici tout n'était que calme et volupté, béatitude et félicité, et les êtres de la vallée semblaient n'être destinés qu'à ignorer pour l'éternité chagrin et malheur.

Pourtant, au cœur même de ce lieu idyllique, en la belle Imladris, les murmures se faisaient moins joyeux, les chants moins graciles, tandis que les regards brillaient d'une lueur troublée et que les silhouettes s'efforçaient de se faire plus discrètes. Et malgré la chaleur ambiante, l'atmosphère ici était quelque peu…

Glaciale.

Ce n'était point la Grande Peste que l'on craignait ici-bas, mais une autre calamité tout aussi impitoyable.

o o o o

Dans l'un des nombreux jardins de la Cité l'on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette frêle d'une jeune Elfe. Tout en elle respirait la fureur : depuis ses épaules voûtées et tendues jusqu'à ses poings serrés, en passant par le froncement de ses sourcils et le frémissement de ses narines. Vraisemblablement, ses deux frères lui faisaient face, l'air particulièrement réjoui. Quelle énième farce ils venaient de proférer, l'on préférait l'ignorer.

Mais c'en était trop.

La jeune fille avança sa lèvre inférieure en une expression furieuse et ouvrit la bouche dans une longue exclamation de rage, avant d'insulter copieusement dans un langage fort peu élégant les deux frères qui étaient désormais franchement hilares. La réplique sentencieuse résonna alors, finissant d'affoler les oiseaux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis aux premiers abois :

« Je vais le dire à Ada ! »

Quelques fenêtres plus haut le Seigneur Elrond, réunis avec quelques-uns de ses Conseillers, poussa un profond soupir ; ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette de cette réprobation pour le moins fleurie. Les premiers éclats de voix avaient laissé place à un long silence et à quelques regards gênés en direction du Maître de céans. Ils avaient choisi de conférer dans une petite salle de travail adjacente à l'immense bibliothèque de Fondcombe afin de fuir la chaleur et l'agitation extérieures – et peut-être bien autre chose aussi ; mais même en ce lieu, leur tranquilité semblait menacée.

A point nommé, la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit à grand fracas, et la jeune demoiselle Arwen, se drapant de son châle et de toute sa dignité, fit son entrée. Elle avait l'air…

Passablement énervée.

« Ada, il faut que cela cesse ! tonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur l'intéressé, qui s'efforça de répondre le plus posément possible.

- Du calme Arwen, s'il te plaît. Tu viens d'interrompre une réunion des plus importantes.

Las ! Cela ne calma pas le moins du monde ses ardeurs. Elle reprit de plus belle, reprenant à peine son souffle :

- Mais vous devez faire quelque chose, Ada ! Vous seul avez une autorité un tant soit peu suffisante pour les faire taire depuis que Nana est partie et ces deux insupportables sales mufles passent leur temps à…

- Cela suffit, Arwen, la coupa-t-il.

Son expression s'était emplie de sévérité.

- Nous règlerons cela plus tard. J'ai pour le moment des sujets bien plus sérieux à traiter.

- Mais…

-Plus tard ! »

Elrond avait haussé la voix ; son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Visiblement vexée de se voir ainsi reléguée au second plan, sa fille lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de tourner les talons. L'assemblée ici présente put alors observer à loisir ce qui semblait être le sujet de la discorde : un petit farceur – peut-être bien deux – à l'identité plus ou moins mystérieuse avait trouvé drôle de fixer grossièrement sur les jupes de la demoiselle, à cet endroit si stratégique situé entre le bas du dos et le haut des cuisses, un petit morceau de toile sur lequel était écrit, à l'aide de charbon de bois :

_Je suis une petite peste, et je le vaux bien._

Essayant tant bien que mal de masquer l'outrageante inscription, Arwen quitta la pièce, la tête haute, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces. Le bruit furieux de ses pas diminua avant de s'évanouir au bout du couloir. Alors, la salle sembla respirer de nouveau.

Le Seigneur d'Imladris soupira, agacé. Au-dehors retentissait encore l'écho des rires de ses deux fils.

« Ah, la peste soit de ces jérémiades ! s'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

- Si je puis me permettre, monseigneur, avança l'un des conseillers, l'expression ne me paraît guère approprié…

Le regard noir qu'il reçu pour toute réponse le confina cependant au silence et lui fit clairement comprendre que la remarque était fort mal placée.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort ; ils débattaient justement de l'épidémie de Peste qui décimait les peuples, à l'Est, avant cette brusque interruption. Les populations humaines étaient durement touchées, et le Gondor leur avait adressé un appel à l'aide. Ils manquaient de tout : de vivres, d'eau saine, de lieux salubres pour les personnes que la maladie avait épargnées, d'un roi pour les gouverner et, plus que tout, de guérisseurs expérimentés.

Il était vrai également qu'à ce sujet, Imladris était un véritable havre de sécurité : il y avait peu de chances que ce mal ne l'atteigne jamais. Malgré tout, ils avaient à souffrir les tourments d'une furie particulièrement intraitable.

o o o o

Depuis quelques temps déjà – l'on ne savait depuis quand exactement mais tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que cela faisait bien trop longtemps de toute façon, la jeune damoiselle Arwen de Fondcombe était d'une humeur particulièrement…

Difficile. Capricieuse. Massacrante.

Les colères succédaient aux caprices et les comédies aux colères, Mademoiselle ne se départissait jamais de son air hautain, les jeunes servantes craignaient même d'affronter seulement son regard, et les deux princes Elladan et Elrohir prenaient un malin plaisir à faire enrager leur sœur puînée – chose devenue bien aisée. La plupart des habitants de la Cité avait donc tout naturellement choisi d'éviter de croiser son chemin le plus souvent possible – chose bien moins aisée. Le sale caractère de la cadette du Seigneur de Fondcombe et de sa Dame empoisonnait l'atmosphère, et ce que personne n'osait murmurer, tout le monde le pensait : c'était une vraie petite peste. La Demeure entière aspirait au retour de la jeune fille douce et charmante qu'elle était jadis.

Au départ, Elrond n'avait guère eu à gérer les incessantes simagrées de sa fille, appelé par des affaires bien plus sérieuses ; il avait laissé à sa tendre et chère épouse et à la légendaire constance de celle-ci le soin d'y veiller. Mais, visiblement à bout de patience, la douce Celebrìan avait fini par invoquer un besoin urgent de repos pour visiter ses parents, loin, dans la tranquille Lorien. Elle était partie un beau matin dans un tourbillon d'étoffes, avec un baiser quelque peu rapide et un sourire d'excuse ; son époux l'avait regardé s'éloigner, seul, désemparé et plein d'amertume, et il lui avait semblé que le galop de son cheval était bien trop rapide pour ne pas ressembler à une fuite éperdue.

Et les caprices avaient continué, imperturbablement, à une exception notable près : il se retrouvait désormais au cœur du problème.

o o o o

« Très bien, reprenons, lança-t-il avec un énième soupir.

Il fixa les parchemins étalés devant lui, le regard un peu perdu. Un des Elfes attablés, dénommé Erestor, jugea bon de le guider quelque peu.

- Nous parlions de la possibilité d'accueillir à Imladris quelques réfugiés des cités du Gondor…

- Oui, oui, exact, reprit Elrond, se maudissant intérieurement de sa distraction et tâchant de reprendre son sérieux. Cela me semble hélas absolument impossible. C'est un mal extrêmement contagieux, les symptômes en sont parfois muets et le risque qu'il puisse être introduit ici à Fondcombe est beaucoup trop important. Néanmoins, nous pouvons y envoyer des guérisseurs.

- Quelques guérisseurs de la Cité se sont portés volontaires, intervint un autre Conseiller. Ils peuvent être prêts à partir d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Bien. Nous devrions également envoyer des émissaires aux royaumes de Lothlorien et de Mirkwood. Quant aux possibilités de ravitaillement…

L'évocation rapide de la terre natale de son épouse bien-aimée avait ramené Celebrìan à son esprit. Sans doute avait-elle eu raison de l'abandonner de cette façon, étant donné le manque cruel de coopération dont il avait fait preuve. Il se demanda si implorer son pardon pourrait la faire revenir avant la fin de l'été. Cela semblait malheureusement fort peu probable.

Mais à peine Elrond avait-il eu le temps d'écarter cette pensée qu'un nouveau hurlement de colère vibra dans l'air. Le silence se fit, encore, et les têtes se tournèrent malgré elles dans sa direction. Personne ne le dit tout haut, mais tout le monde le pensa. Il poussa un profond soupir. Encore. Les journées paraissaient décidément interminables, en dépit de la saison.

« Peut-être devriez-vous y aller, monseigneur, murmura Erestor.

Le Maître de Fondcombe lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva, résigné.

- Effectivement, je crois que cela ne peut plus attendre.

Il fixa l'assemblée, cherchant peut-être l'ombre d'un encouragement au fond d'une prunelle amicale.

En vain. Il ne récolta que mines désolées.

- La réunion est ajournée, ajouta-t-il finalement. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Les conseillers le suivirent du regard, n'osant ajouter mot. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, l'air assombri. Au loin résonnait les foudres de la colère d'Arwen, qui lui semblèrent tout à coup bien pires que celles de tous les Valar réunis.

Oui, il fallait que cela cesse. Il écrirait une lettre de suppliques à Celebrìan dès ce soir.

o o o o

En cette belle après-midi d'été, le soleil caressait de ses doux rayons la cité d'Imladris, épargnée par le désespoir et les relents pestilentiels de l'horrible fléau qui grondait à l'Est. Cependant, sa tranquillité et sa prospérité semblaient quelque peu ombragées par un malaise causé par aucune maladie.

Non, ce n'était pas la Grande Peste que l'on craignait ici-bas ; mais la Petite Peste de Fondcombe semblait parfois encore bien plus terrible.

* * *

Même pas honte.

Puisse Tolkien me pardonner quand même.


End file.
